Many World Wide Web sites permit users to perform searches to identify a small number of interesting items among a much larger domain of items. As an example, several web index sites permit users to search for particular web sites among most of the known web sites. Similarly, many online merchants, such as booksellers, permit users to search for particular products among all of the products that can be purchased from a merchant. In many cases, users perform searches in order to ultimately find a single item within an entire domain of items.
In order to perform a search, a user submits a query containing one or more query terms. The query also explicitly or implicitly identifies a domain of items to search. For example, a user may submit a query to an online bookseller containing terms that the user believes are words in the title of a book. A query server program processes the query to identify within the domain items matching the terms of the query. The items identified by the query server program are collectively known as a query result. In the example, the query result is a list of books whose titles contain some or all of the query terms. The query result is typically displayed to the user as a list of items. This list may be ordered in various ways. For example, the list may be ordered alphabetically or numerically based on a property of each item, such as the title, author, or release date of each book. As another example, the list may be ordered based on the extent to which each identified item matches the terms of the query.
When the domain for a query contains a large number of items, it is common for query results to contain tens or hundreds of items. Where the user is performing the search in order to find a single item, application of conventional approaches to ordering the query result often fail to place the sought item or items near the top of the query result, so that the user must read through many other items in the query result before reaching the sought item. In view of this disadvantage of conventional approaches to ordering query results, a new, more effective technique for automatically ordering query results in accordance with collective and individual user behavior would have significant utility.
Further, it is fairly common for users to specify queries that are not satisfied by any items. This may happen, for example, where a user submits a detailed query that is very narrow, or where a user mistypes or misremembers a term in the query. In such cases, conventional techniques, which present only items that satisfy the query, present no items to the user. When no items are presented to a user in response to issuing a query, the user can become frustrated with the search engine, and may even discontinue its use. Accordingly, a technique for displaying items relating to at least some of the terms in a query even when no items completely match the query would have significant utility.
In order to satisfy this need, some search engines adopt a strategy of effectively automatically revising the query until a non-empty result set is produced. For example, a search engine may progressively delete conjunctive, i.e., ANDed, terms from a multiple term query until the result set produced for that query contains items. This strategy has the disadvantage that important information for choosing the correct items can be lost when query terms are arbitrarily deleted. As a result, the first non-empty result set can be quite large, and may contain a large percentage of items that are irrelevant to the original query as a whole. For this reason, a more effective technique for displaying items relating to at least some of the terms in a query even when no items completely match the query would have significant utility.